Bullets and Mercury
by PockyCookie
Summary: Kacee is eighteen and moving to NYC to escape her over-protective, congressman father. Little does she know that she's about to get more than she bargained for. Abbie is also new to New York and wants to be a singer. Il Serpente are a mafia family and they have big plans for the city. This features The Beatles and is not an ATU fic.
1. Part One

_**Part One**_

 _St. Mary the Virgin Church_  
 _10:45am_

The coffin sat on the bier, its sleek black lid was partially opened. The priest continued to read, pausing every so often to glance upwards at the people in the chairs. At the front was the grieving widow. She was inconsolable. Her hands clutched a pure, white handkerchief and she would dab at her eyes every so often.

On her right, nearest the aisle was a young man. His blond hair had been combed, but managed to stick up in certain places as though it was being deliberately defiant. The man was leaning forward, eagerly listening, but his gaze would trail to the coffin, open and containing his recently dead father.

He glanced at his older brother, who was sitting to the left of their mother. She had buried her face into her hands, but it did nothing to drown out the sobs. The young man, whose name was Donnie, glanced round the room again. There were several associates of his father seated here and there.

His eyes landed on Annaliese. She was seated quite far away and her face was blank. Donnie shifted and his eyes landed on Andy, who was slouched in the wooden chair. Donnie almost chuckled. The chair was just a tad too small for Andy's lanky frame. Someone pinched Donnie's arm and he whirled round to look at his brother, Vinnie.

Vinnie was older by four years and he had a way of looking at Donnie that made him feel like a child again despite being twenty-one. Their mother had ceased her crying and was staring at the casket with a look of defeat. She had known this day was coming for a long time. They'd had a year to prepare for it. All of the family had.

"We now commit his body to the ground; ashes to ashes, dust to dust," The priest continued. "In the sure and certain hope of eternal life with the Lord, our God and his son."

Donnie dragged a hand through his hair, disliking how it would not stay neat. Vinnie had stood and was guiding his mother over. She touched a hand to her husband's forehead. Vinnie did the same, guiding her down the middle of the aisle. Donnie knew he was next so he stood and walked over, glancing at his father's face.

That same face that had laughed, been happy to see him. Those same features would never smile again or cry. He'd seen his father cry plenty of times and he'd give anything to see it again. Donnie had to wonder what would become of their extended family.

"Pretty sad, eh?" He turned to see Annaliese.

She was wearing a black dress, heavily patterned with red flowers. Her heels were crimson and her black hair was done up elaborately to show off her pale face. Her blue eyes stood out against her skin. She glanced down at the man she had come to know as her boss. She didn't touch him, instead she nodded, respectfully.

"You knew how sick he was." Donnie replied.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone here knew the cancer would kill him in the end." She said, somberly.

Donnie walked up the aisle, allowing everyone to say their goodbyes. He glanced back briefly before leaving.

It was a cold morning and a chill gust of wind whipped round the small cemetary. This would be where his father's journey ended. Vinnie was walking over, hands tucked into his pockets. Their mother was over by the gravesite. She and the priest were deep in conversation. They had journeyed all the way to the other side of New York and Vinnie looked like he wanted to discuss business.

"We'll need to talk after this." He said, glancing around.

"Dad's just died and you want to talk about that kind of stuff." Donnie sneered.

Vinnie smiled and Donnie glanced round. Annaliese had exited the church along with the rest of the gang. They looked distressed, but suitably more composed than Donnie felt.

"They're all career criminals, Donnie. We can't have them dishonouring Dad." Vinnie tsked.

Donnie scowled and walked over to the gravesite. The burial was quicker than the service and this time it was Donnie, who hugged their Mother. She nestled close to her son, like a child. Donnie never wanted it be this way. He had seen his Mother be strong and fiercely protective. It felt wrong that she had to go through this.

Through the whole ordeal, Donnie barely noticed the coffin being lowered into the ground and his Mother released him, temporarily, to sprinkle some of the dirt into ground. She motioned for Donnie to do it, but he couldn't. He wasn't ready to admit that his Father was gone. She didn't force him. Vinnie stepped forward and sprinkled some of the dirt into the hole.

A gust of wind rippled through the cemetary and this seemed to be the end of the service. A wake would be held at the family home. Donnie went to climb into a car and was stopped by Vinnie, grasping his arm in a steely grip.

"When we get home." Was all he said.

* * *

 **Kacee POV**

 _57th Street, New York_  
 _11:15am_

"It's quite a nice building, isn't it?" My Mum whirled round on the spot.

She had been walking round the appartment now for about fifteen minutes. She hadn't turned her nose up at this one, like all the others. This building was on the far end of 57th street near the Carnegie Hall. It boasted an amazing view of the street below and if you looked out the huge window, you could see across towards the Central Park Zoo.

"Yeah, I really like it." I replied.

In truth I was set on this one. It just felt right. Ultimately, it was Mum's decision. She was the deciding factor as she would have to tell Dad I had found the perfect one. To be honest, I would live in any appartment to escape the reach of my parents.

I glanced at Mum in her designer suit and Jimmy Choo heels. She looked every bit the stereotypical New Yorker and then there was me. I was wearing a pair of scruffy jeans and an old hoodie that had belonged to my brother, Liam.

I didn't want to fit in with my parent's crowd. That lifestyle wasn't for me. Mum walked over and touched her manicured hand to my arm.

"This one?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Mum," I bit my lip, then smiled. "Mum, don't cry. I haven't even moved out yet."

"I know. You'll miss all the excitement though." She replied, drying her eyes with her hand, then she remembered she was a lady and retrieved a floral handkerchief. She was a Congressman's wife, no less.

I certainly would not miss any of it. I was just glad to get away from the sheltered upbringing I had and come to a city that practically breathed independence.

"Don't forget it's your father that's funding this." She said, sweeping her hand round the appartment.

She didn't need to remind me. I mumbled out a thank you and she smiled, thinly. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. I guessed she didn't want to strain the already difficult relationship we had.

The Realtor reappeared. She was a tall woman, wearing a plain suit and black heels. She looked ecstatic that we had decided to rent the appartment. She was slightly more surprised to learn it would be me moving in. She didn't ask questions though and it was obvious she recognised Mum from the pictures in the papers. I had been careful to avoid the press.

"Shall we go to the office?" The Realtor, Ms Johnson, asked.

"Yes, we shall." Mum confirmed.

We followed her out of the appartment and towards the elevator. All the while, Mum and Ms Johnson chatted away. I merely listened and fidgeted nervously. This was actually happening.

* * *

 _No.41 Madison Avenue_  
 _11:45am_

"Now's the time." Vinnie said, brushing past Donnie.

Their Father's closest friend, Don Acerbi had raised his glass in a toast. Donnie had mimicked the older gentleman out of respect. Donnie looked at their Mother. She was sitting on the couch, raising her glass too. She didn't really drink, except for on special occasions.

Vinnie moved through the crowd and spoke to some of them and he led them through to his Father's meeting room. Donnie set his glass down and decided to join. The room was strangely empty without their Father and the books lining the shelves had started to become very dusty. A few were yellowing at the edges.

"Shut the door." Vinnie said, seating himself in the chair.

Donnie bit his lip when his older brother sat down in the chair that had once belonged to his Father. It seemed unreal, but no one else protested so Donnie kept his mouth shut.

"At this time, I believe we need to keep everything running just as it was when my Father died." Vinnie started, leaning forward, elbows braced on the desk.

"The club?" Andy asked. He was the first to speak from his group.

"Yeah, keep her running. She's a good front." Vinnie nodded.

"It's funny you should say that because I heard the club's a dive." Paul laughed. Andy shot him a dirty look.

Vinnie raised a dark brow at the turn of phrase, eyeing up the British kids. They had been kids when they started working for the Don, but were now in their late twenties.

"It's a shit-hole, dude." Annaliese was the one to translate.

"Well, make it 'not a shit-hole' or a dive." Vinnie sighed, rubbing his temples.

Donnie leaned against the bookcase. The club in question was an old-fashioned bar that his Father had kept. It was fully licensed, but also a cover.

"Hire some singers, or something," Vinnie snapped. "That's not the point of this meeting."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Donnie glanced round the room. This would either be a total disaster or a stroke of genious.

"Has anyone watched the news this morning?" Vinnie asked, eyeing up the group.

Dani was leaning across the way, flicking through an old book and he raised his hand, slowly. Nikki did the same.

"We both did, why?" Dani asked.

"Kenneth Hanley's still running for congress." Nikki quipped.

"Yes, he is," Vinnie grinned. "His little girl won't be running with him though."

Donnie narrowed his eyes at his brother. Congressman Hanley was a conservative man with a strict background. He had a beautiful family. Donnie assumed him to be a lucky man. He longed for that someday.

"Where's she gonna be?" CC asked.

"Right here in this very city." Vinnie replied.

A few of them shared looks and then glanced back at Vinnie to see where this was heading. Donnie wasn't entirely sure of the plan yet. He sincerely hoped his brother wasn't suggesting what he thought he was.

"She's not going to live with them?" Annaliese said. "She's only eighteen. She's a baby."

"Well, that baby will be here in the city and I want her found." Vinnie retorted.

"It's a big city." Donnie cut in then, sensing the worst.

"I'm sure she'll be easy to find," Vinnie smirked. "Just look for the scent of entitled princess and you'll find her."

Donnie opened his mouth in protest, but then snapped it shut again. He didn't even want to know what his brother was planning.

"Let's give this mission to my favourite Brits." Vinnie grinned.

"You sure about that?" Dani said, incredously.

Donnie stared across the room at them. Vinnie nodded.

"I want her bought back here." He snapped.

John smirked and Vinnie stared him down before adding, "Alive, please."

Nikki snorted out a laugh at that and Annaliese muttered something about finding a girlfriend. Vinnie dimissed them then. Donnie stayed behind, waiting for them all to take their leave.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, shutting the doors.

"I am picking up where Dad left off." Vinnie replied, uncaringly.

"You're operating a plan to abduct a girl," Donnie seethed. "What's wrong? Can't get laid?"

"Dear brother, you wound me," Vinnie said, standing and rounding the table. "She is a Congressman's daughter. We could ransom her off."

"To her father and mother?" Donnie said.

"Or to whomever wants to buy her."

"You gave the mission to four hitmen. They'll kill her if she so much as screams." Donnie shouted, hoping their Mother wouldn't hear of the heinous plan.

"She best learn that silence is golden then." Vinnie chuckled.

Donnie slammed his hand against a shelf, making it groan under his strength. He rounded on Vinnie, preparing to go on another tirade, but he knew it wasn't worth it. Instead, he left to talk to his Mother and be there for her.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

 _NYC Bus Depot_  
 _14/01/2016 09:54am_

 **Abbie POV**

The bus jolted and I was jarred awake. I was here. I was in New York City. The place I had only ever dreamed of since I was a little girl. The place where I would hope to start my new career. First I needed to gain my bearings. Yeah, I would start small. I stood and reached into the overhead compartment, feeling around for my duffel bag, then pulling it down.

I slung it over my shoulder, grabbing my guitar bag too and walked down the narrow aisle and towards the driver. He was reclining in his seat, filling out a crossword puzzle, but glanced over when I paused in front of him. I offered my best smile like Mama always told me. It was the key to a good first impression with folks. He didn't look impressed and sent me a withering look.

"How can I help you?" He asked, in a tone that meant he wasn't too interested in me.

"Do you know where there any decent hotels?" I smiled.

"There's a Hilton down the road." He replied, staring me down.

"I was thinking something a little less flashy." I murmured.

"Well, there's also a motel just off of 45th street." He shuffled the paper and i knew it was my cue to leave.

I clambered off the bus and the doors snapped shut behind me. I pouted in annoyance. That hadn't gone quite how I planned. I was left standing on the street, watching as other buses pulled up and left. Crowds of people got off and on. I started walking, making my way up the street.

I crossed the street, narrowly avoiding the famed yellow taxi's as they sped down the intersection. Once on the opposite side of the road I had to avoid bumping into people. New York was busier than Rainbow ever had been. We had about 220 people living in that small town and this was so weird.

The signs for the streets weren't too far ahead and I eventually found 45th and was so pleased to get out of the throngs of people. There were less people around and according to the signs I was in a place known as Hell's Kitchen. I found a small motel and was uncertain that this was the place. Nevertheless, I pushed open the door and was greeted by a small foyer.

Across the way was a desk and a guy was sat in a chair, deeply involved in a book. He hadn't really noticed me. I stepped closer and cleared my throat. His eyes shot up and he smiled. He had a sweet and very genuine smile that made his entire face light up.

"Welcome to The Two Swans. How may I help you?" He said, setting his book down.

"I'll be needin' a room if you have any available." I replied.

"You're in luck. We have two rooms available," He said, and his gaze travelled to the guitar bag and he smiled. "So, you're not from round here?"

"No, I'm from Rainbow, Texas," I said. His brows knotted together and I couldn't blame him. Rainbow was a tiny town compared to this bustling metropolis. "It's kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"Ah, right. So, you're a musician?" He grinned.

"No, how'd you guess." I laughed, and he chuckled.

He showed me both the rooms, letting me choose which one I wanted. I picked the largest of the two, dropping my bag on the bed and turning to face him.

"I'm Vic, by the way," He said, as though suddenly remembering. "My partner and I own this motel."

"So, how much do I owe you?" I murmured.

Truthfully, I only had about eighty dollars and that wouldn't buy me more than one night even in small motel like this. I'd have to find a gig fairly quickly or I'd be on the streets. And I didn't want to go back home and face the fury of my parents.

I supposed to stay in Rainbow and marry Archie. He lived down the dusty road from us and we were apparently meant to be together. But I was nineteen and determined to escape that chosen destiny.

"How about a song?" Vic smiled. Was he serious?

"You're joking right?" I whispered, in shock.

"Nah, you probably don't have much money and it wouldn't be right of me to take advantage," He smiled that adorable smile again. "You do, however, owe Kellin and I a song."

I laughed and he tossed me the key and left the room. I sat on the bed, emptying my duffel bag out and digging around for my journal. I would need to work hard and attend some auditions.

* * *

 _GreenView Heights_  
 _14/01/2016 10:26am_

 **Kacee POV**

"Your father will have the rest of the goods delivered to you." Mum said.

She had come along with me, helping me to move in as she put it. All she had done so far was barked orders at myself and her PA, Rochelle. I got along great with Rochelle and we joked as we bought in boxes. She knew all about my situation with my Dad and was very understanding. Mum had been insistent that everything was done early and conviniently.

My furniture had been delivered at eight thirty this morning. I only needed a sofa, which Dad would provide. I was certainly a lucky girl, if you could call it that. All the things I'd been bought were expensive, but as the saying goes, you can't buy someone's love and I definitely didn't feel like I loved my Dad that much right now.

Mum stayed for a bit, chatting away and discussing how my rent would be paid and how all the bills would be covered. I sat and listened patiently. Dad was paying for everything, but I was determined to be the one paying for it all in the end. I would get a job and save my money. I would work two jobs if it got me out of my Dad's control.

"Look at you, growing up." Mum gushed.

She'd purchased an expensive bottle of Champagne and insisted we have some. Mum never did well with alcohol and neither did I. I hardly ever drank it, preferring root beer and milkshakes. I guess I'll never know what I was missing when I was holed up in my bedroom with no friends. There were perks to having a Dad like mine, I guess.

Rochelle had politely refused the champagne and settled on a cup of coffee. she was such a patient woman for putting up with Mum. I would definitely miss Mum and Rochelle. I was near tears when it got to half eleven and they had to leave.

I hugged Mum and near enough refused to let go. Rochelle stood on the sidelines, looking on. She'd have to get mum sobered up before Dad got home.

"Please take care, Mum." I pleaded.

"Don't worry, darling. I have Rochelle here to help me." She chuckled.

"Look after her, please." I begged Rochelle.

"I will." She hugged me too.

And then they were gone. I was left in the appartment on my own and i was very aware of how alone I was now. I was an eighteen year old girl in Manhattan without anyone. Without anything left to do, I decided to go shopping for food.

The hallway outside was quiet and I listened for the faint sound of a television or people with kids, but I was met with dead silence. A door across the way opened and a woman appeared. She was pulling a mobile shopper behind her. Her hair was frizzy and she was fumbling a bit with the keys.

"Um...Hi." I called, and she squeaked, dropping the keys.

She seemed to forget them and whirled round to face me. I was caught off guard when she approached me. She pulled out something from the inside of her rain jacket and I realised it was a black camera. She lifted it and snapped my picture, then grabbed her shopper and keys, disappearing into her appartment, leaving me in stunned silence.

"She's always like that." A voice said.

I turned to see an elderly gentleman walking down the hall, two shopping bags on either arm. He chuckled but seemed to be struggling. I rushed over and he seemed grateful of the help. He lived three doors down from me.

"I'm Terrance, by the way." He said, as he set the bag onto the kitchen counter.

"Kacee Hanley." I smiled.

"Well, Kacee, I take it that you're new here, given Jodie's reaction a moment ago." He set down a glass of juice for me.

"D-did she really take my photo?" I asked, barely believing it.

"Yeah, she sure did. Jodie takes everyone's picture on this floor. If you make too much noise or a pain in the ass, she reports you. Yeah, she ain't shy 'bout it." Terrance shook his head.

"So, who else lives on this floor?" I asked.

He seemed to stop thinking about Jodie and then he smiled.

"Well, there's me, you've met Jodie. There's a couple next door to you. I don't know everyone, mind you. Diagonally opposite you is a young man." He said, and my eyes shot up.

A chance for meeting someone my age would be great. I would have preferred a girl as boys made me a little flustered, but it was ok.

"That got your interest, didn't it?" Terrance laughed.

"Is he a nice guy?" I asked.

"Seems it. Very quiet. Don't say too much. I hear he has a smart mouth through according to Eileen next door." He replied.

I nodded and made a note to keep my eye out for this smart mouthed guy. I thanked Terrance for the water and left him. I loitered in the hall for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone would appear. Thankfully, Jodie didn't make a reapperance, but neither did mystery guy.

* * *

 _Mickey's Diner, 9th Avenue_  
 _14/01/2016 12:38pm_

"These things are damn strange." Annaliese said, glancing at CC and Ringo.

The three of them were sat in a booth at Mickey's diner. She was eating donut and trying to wander at the flavour of the thing.

"Have you ever asked Mickey the flavour?" CC grinned, glancing at Mickey.

Mickey was a towering man, who spoke no English. The only words he seemed to know were words like Fuck and Shit. Annaliese guessed he'd taken the time to only learn the neccessities at this point. He mainly spoke in his native Greek. His wife, Alma spoke really good English and would often translate.

"Since he's such an agreeable person." Ringo grinned too.

Mickey wasn't agreeable at all. He hated all his customers equally. Annaliese took another bite and chewed, trying to guess the flavour.

"Any luck with the congressman's daughter?" She asked.

"We won't be able to find her," Ringo replied, shrugging. "This city is huge. She could be anywhere."

"Good point, dude." Annaliese sighed, shifting in her seat.

A few more people walked through the door and were greeted by Mickey. Whether they were hungry or too scared to leave, they came and hastily sat in a booth. This was seriously annoying.

"Mickey?" Annaliese called, and the Greek man stormed over. "What's in these donuts?"

He glared at them, taking in their facial expressions then he spoke in Greek, quickly and with fury evident on his features. There were a lot of hand gestures and Annaliese just stared blankly, arching her eyebrow a little.

With his tirade done, Mickey stormed off. Well, that had been a pleasant experience. The three of them stayed still for moment until CC started snickering.

"My god, he looked like he was going to explode," Ringo laughed, setting his head on the table, and allowing his fringe to brush in front of his blue eyes.

"He was going purple." CC sputtered.

Annaliese rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. So much for that. She could have asked Alma, but the older woman looked very busy today.

"He probably wipes his arse with 'em." A voice said and Annaliese turned to see John leaning against the edge of the seat.

"Shut up." She laughed.

Mickey seemed to spot his arch nemesis from amile away and he straightened up, glaring at John.

"You. Out." He snarled.

"He remembers the time you wrote rude things in the toilet, you see." Ringo said.

"All right, I'm going." John chuckled, before disappearing.

"He's such a trainwreck." Annaliese smirked.

"Nah, he's cool." CC defended. Ringo shrugged, but didn't bother denying it.

Mickey was eyeing them now so they paid and made a hasty exit before he could turn his anger on them.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

 _Hell's Kitchen, NYC_  
 _16/01/2016 13:15pm_

 **Abbie POV**

"Excuse me." I said, hurriedly.

The guy paused outside his club. I had been wandering round Hell's Kitchen like a lost sheep this morning and my feet were beginning to sting. I had asked in several bars and clubs about playing some songs for them. This would be my sixth attempt.

"Yeah." The guy said, sounding bored. As long as we were off to a good start.

"Do you do open mic nights here?" I asked.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna level with you. There are a million little girls like you with a guitar and a big dream. They're all the same."

I stared at him and he shrugged, leaving me standing on the sidewalk. My face burned and I started walking again. I stopped at McDonalds and bought a milkshake, despite the fact I was craving something stronger by this point. I sat on a bench, thinking through my options.

I could go home and face Mama and Papa and their wrath. They'd be furious. They'd probably lock me in the barn and never let me out again. I'd have to grow my hair down to my ass and try to escape. I finished my milkshake and stood, dumping the cup in the bin and continuing my journey.

Somehow I ended up on the back streets, wandering round neighborhoods that were probably quite dangerous even during the day. Did my eyes decieve me or was that a poster on a streetlight advertising for singers. I practically skipped over and stared at it. This place was just down the street and they wanted singers. My stint of bad luck was finally over.

I found the club with ease. It was a small place called Diamond. I pushed the door and to my surprise, it opened. The club was a little bigger on the inside. Across the way was a bar and diagonally opposite that was a small stage. A lone mic stand was set up and I walked over. As I made my way past a support beam, I could see tables and chairs.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered.

I could hear movement though and stepped closer. There was something shuffling around behind a curtain on the stage. A guy stepped out. He was tall with long, black hair. A set of headphones were jammed into his ears. His features were pointed, almost elven. He tilted his head and saw me, pulling his headphones out quickly.

"Sorry, you startled me." He chuckled.

"It's fine. I saw your advert for singers down the street." I said, and his face lit up with a smile.

"Cool," He stepped off the stage, holding out his hand to me. "Ashley Purdy."

"Oh right, Abbie Stanford."

He walked over to the bar and I followed. I glanced back at the stage. He rounded the bar and started looking for something. It turned out to be his mobile. He typed in a quick text and set the phone down.

"Just letting my boss know." He said.

So, Ashley's not the owner of this place. My face must have been a mask of confusion because he laughed.

"Andy's in charge here. He'll be here in a few," He said. "In the meantime, what's a cute girl doing wandering round Hell's Kitchen?"

"I ran away from home to come to New York. Been lookin' for work all morning." I smiled.

"You ran away? What a bad girl." He leaned forward on the bar, smirking.

"Sometimes you just gotta do these things." I replied, laughing.

The door opened and Ashley pulled back. His demeanor changed almost instantly. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. A guy had walked through the door. He was tall and thin, but his body looked lean. As he drew closer, I could see how blue his eyes were and how his black hair stood out against his alabastor skin.

His sharp gaze landed on me and for a moment I was struck dumb. My throat went dry and the guy paused in front of me. His cold gaze raked down my body and I nearly shuddered.

"Andy, this is Abbie. She wants to be a singer." Ashley cut in, and I was glad he did.

"Really? Lets hear you sing something." Andy said. No kind introduction the way Ashley had done.

I was floored for a minute then I huffed and sat down on a nearby chair. Setting my guitar bag in front of me, I opened it and pulled out Lucky, setting her on my lap. She was an old guitar whose wood had become faded with time, but i loved her. I strummed a few chords and started to play. I played a Taylor Swift song called Sparks Fly.

Once I was finished, I set the guitar down and looked at them. Ashley was clapping and he nudged Andy. Andy's eyes never left me and I had to look away.

"Quit it, you're freaking her out." Ashley chuckled, rounding the bar.

"So, have I got the job?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're in. Come back here on Saturday for nine thirty." Andy replied.

I stood, putting Lucky back in her bag. Ashley shook my hand again and I stepped towards Andy. He just nodded at me and then walked away. I was a little struck by his rudeness, but I was giddy with joy. I had finally made it.

* * *

 _No. 41, Madison Avenue_  
 _16/01/2016 13:50pm_

"So, does Mom know what you're planning?" Donnie asked, seating himself opposite Vinnie.  
They had been at odds since their father's funeral and this was the first time Donnie had even spoken to his brother. He had been thinking of a way to talk Vinnie out of it. He chose the method of guilt, hoping that Vinnie could be reasoned with if he thought of their mother and what this might do to her.

"Of course not." Vinnie scowled.

"It would break her heart, you know." Donnie mused, analysing his fingers.

"Don't play coy, little brother," Vinnie chuckled then, neglecting his paperwork to smirk. Donnie wanted to punch him for being so condescending. "You're trying to guilt me."

"All I'm saying is that this is a girl you don't know and you're asking the assassins to abduct her. They'll kill her if she sets a foot wrong."

Vinnie reclined and pretended to reflect on this. He chuckled and Donnie was, again, filled with the desire to floor his own brother. What would their father think?

"The assassins will be fine. They know who's in charge." He finally said, causing Donnie to snort out a laugh.

"Yeah, they know Dad was in charge. You can't control them." Donnie seethed, then stood.

He crossed the room, not wanting to fight about this anymore. He had to hope they wouldn't find the congressman's daughter. People knew he had a family and the wife was often photographed at gala's with her husband. There weren't really any photo's of the daughter so he felt a certain sense of relief that she was the kind of person that liked her privacy.

"She will be mine." Vinnie said, and Donnie angled his head to look at him.

He could have said something, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he shook his head and left the office, closing the door quietly.

* * *

 _GreenView Heights_  
 _16/01/2016 14:20pm_

 **Kacee POV**

The doorman let me in and I nodded my thanks to him. I'd been out the majority of the day, trying and failing to find work. Who wanted to employ a girl with no work experience? No one, that's who. Once I'd finished I bought something for dinner and trudged home.

I must have looked so sour as the doorman smiled sympathetically at me. I would phone Liam later and ask him for tips on how to write the perfect resume and how to appeal to employers. I had to escape Dad's reach. He still managed to get to me even when I was far away from him. The thought alone made me want to cry. Maybe I would go up to my appartment, stick on some Kelly Clarkson and sing loudly.

The elevator pinged open and I stepped in. I pressed the button and for lack of anything to do, I read the label on the pack of pasta shapes I'd bought. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I wasn't expecting anyone to be around and then I saw him. The guy opposite me was at his front door.  
This was my chance to talk to someone my own age and get over the awkwardness that had plagued me my entire life. I reached out and I'm not sure, but he must have sensed me because his hand shot up, pinning my wrist to the wall.

And I was face to face with him. My heart palpitated, madly and I gulped. I was fairly short for my age and it served to make me look sixteen instead of eighteen. He was tall. My gaze went to his. His eyes were brown and narrowed into a glare. I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly, non-creepy way.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered.

"You didn't scare me. I was just aware that you were there." He replied, and released my wrist, stepping back and observing me.

"I'm new to the building," I fumbled, badly, sounding evermore like a deer confused by headlights. "My name's Kacee."

"Kacee?" He repeated, and I noticed he had a strong english accent. I nodded and he finally gave me a small, shadow of a smile.

"John." He held out his hand and I accepted.

"Nice to meet you, John." I murmured.

"Likewise." He said, then let go.

I excused myself then, feeling stupid for shocking him earlier and even more stupid for fumbling so much during a conversation. I must have looked an idiot. I unlocked my door and glanced round.

"See you round, love." He grinned, shutting the door.

I shut my own door and leaned against it. He was pretty cute. If he did have a smart mouth then he certainly didn't show it. Maybe he was one of those people that didn't like to show his true nature until you got to know him. I realised I needed to put my shopping away and set to work.

There was a message on my answerphone, which would probably be Mum ringing to check on me. I sat down and tapped the button, expecting Mum's voice, instead I got Dad.

"Called you earlier. I would like to come round and see the place you've chosen. I'll get Rochelle to ring you with the details. Bye."

It then went to static and I frowned. He never said I love you. I couldn't recall Dad ever saying hs loved me. My heart lurched for a different reason and I suddenly didn't feel very hungry.


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

 _East Harlem, NYC_  
 _18/01/2016 10:50am_

"What can I say, Zeke is a busy guy." Shauna said, leaning against the door frame.

"Busy? Really, Shauna?" Paul snapped.

The woman merely shrugged at the four assassins. There was a shuffling noise inside the appartment and finally the door opened fully to reveal a dishevelled looking man. His hair was ratty and tangled. He didn't bother to neaten up his appearance, instead he motioned for the assassins to enter. They followed him in.

The appartment wasn't too disimilar to its owner. Under the dirty window was an old, battered couch. Syringes were piled in a corner, but Zeke didn't seem to notice. He dragged a hand over his face.

"Did Vinnie send ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, Vinnie sent us. He said you owed him some money." John said.

"I owed that boy's father money. Far as I can tell that debt is null and void now his daddy's dead." Zeke chuckled.

"It's funny. Vinnie said you'd say that." Paul smirked.

"Oh, did he now. So, you came here, like good, little dogs." Zeke glanced at Shauna.

She didn't look impressed by him insulting trained killers. She had stepped back, probably to avoid being caught in the crossfire. She glanced over at the assassins then back to Zeke. He was swaying a little and she realised he hadn't had a hit this morning.

"Anyways, go back to Vinnie and tell him that I won't be paying him a cent," Zeke hissed. "Shauna, pass me my needle."

She walked over to the small table. George reached over and passed her the needle, offering a friendly smile. She accepted it without thinking and walked over, handing it to Zeke. He snatched it without so much as a thanks. Shauna guessed they'd go back and tell Vinnie, but normally Vinnie would have sent Dani or Nikki for things like this. It seemed a waste of time to send the assassins.

Zeke sank onto the couch, tying the belt round his arm and tapping the vein. He inserted the needle into his skin and Shauna felt sick suddenly. She looked up at John and he smirked at her. Her eyes flew to the syringe just as Zeke pressed it down, letting the drugs into his system. He leaned back, sighing.

"W-what did you give him?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"Just enough ricin to kill him." George said.

"The best part about ricin is that it's untraceable. We'll be back for the money in," John looked at his phone. "Six to twelve hours. He'll be dead by then."

Shauna didn't watch them go, instead she slumped onto the floor and scrambled over to Zeke, removing the needle, tossing it away.

* * *

 _Midtown Starbucks_  
 _18/01/2016 11:15am_

"He would normally send me to deal with Zeke." Dani sighed, sipping his drink.

Annaliese nodded, taking a long gulp of her smoothie and looking out the window, watching the people walking up and down the street. She leaned on her elbows, watching a group of tourists stroll by.

"Zeke's been dodging paying part of his cut from the drugs he sells." She replied, looking back at Dani.

"He's a shifty motherfucker." Nikki said, sitting in the booth, and opening the plastic container for his sandwich.

He proceeded to tear the crusts off and put them back in the plastic case and taking a bite. Dani watched and he shrugged, taking the crusts and eating them.

"I think it's funny how quick the assassins are to act." Nikki said, glancing at Annaliese.

"They're calculating just like Andy and his group." She said, summarising it.

Dani snorted out a laugh then, "Nah, I reckon they just need girlfriends, or something."

* * *

 _GreenView Heights_  
 _18/01/2016 12:30am_

 **Kacee POV**

My luck may have been in today. I had an application form for a local cafe and I was eager to fill it in. On my way home, I rewarded myself with a Starbucks. I pushed open the door and nearly crashed into a tall girl with long, black hair.

"Oops, sorry." I smiled.

"No problem, dude." She grinned, holding the door for me.

I went to the counter and joined the small queue of people, flicking through my application. Someone tugged my hair and I whirled round.

"Neighbour girl." John smiled.

I was alarmed to see him here. I don't know why I was so shocked by this. He obviously had a life and went out and bought coffee like everyone else.

"Sorry, you scared me." I murmured.

"Consider it revenge for the other day, love." He said.

"You said I didn't scare you." I shot back.

The queue moved forward and I turned to tell the girl my order. She was very smiley and once I'd finished I stepped to the side to wait for my order. I watched John. He was wearing a pair of black skinnies and a jacket. I hadn't noticed it before but he was wearing a pair of black framed, square glasses that oddly suited him.

I didn't think he'd approach me again, but he came to stand next to me. This was a new development. I fiddled with my own small glasses to give my nervous hands something to do. There was no need to be anxious though. He had to wait for his order too and then he'd probably leave. I wasn't a particularly interesting girl.

The girl behind the counter called my name and I stepped forward, paying her and taking my latte. Would it be weird to wait for him? He probably didn't want me hanging around him like some awkward geek. He went and accepted his order and caught up to me, walking next to me.

We left Starbucks and continued walking up the street.

"You don't have to walk with me." I said, staring at the sidewalk.

"Trying to get rid of me." He smirked.

"N-no, not at all. I'm not that interesting to be fair." I said, taking a sip of my drink, then regretting it because it was like molten lava in a polystyrene cup.

"Well, let me find out how interesting you are." John said.

I smiled at that and we carried on walking. My face heated up when he had to move closer to avoid a group of girls with shopping bags on their arms. His arm brushed against my shoulder.

"So, can I guess what brings you to Manhattan?" He asked, playfully.

"You probably will anyways." I laughed.

"Are you on the run?"

"No."

He shrugged at my slightly offended expression. I was on the run from Dad if that counted for anything. I hadn't heard from Rochelle yet to arrange my Dad's visit.

"Ok, not on the run, but aren't you a bit young to be living on your own?" He said.

"Young? I'm eighteen. Besides, speak for yourself." I grinned, taking a victory drink from my latte.

"Wow, eighteen, practically an adult. And I'm twenty-five for your information." John replied.

I laughed at his tone and shook my head. By this time we were nearly home. The doorman opened the glass door for us and we walked in. Once we got to our floor, my phone buzzed and I pulled it out my pocket. Rochelle's name was on the screen.

"And who is Rochelle?" John asked.

"She's my Mum's PA," I chuckled. "She's nice."

We wnt to our own doors and I glanced over at him and he smiled again. My heart lurched and I forced a very giddy smile. I nearly dropped my keys because of how slick my palms were.

"See you round." John chuckled, and he unlocked his door, disappearing into his appartment.

I unlocked my door and shut it, pulling out my phone. I rang Rochelle back and she picked up straight away.

"Hello, Kacee. Just ringing to arrange your Dad's visit." She chirped.

"Awesome, that's great." I said, groaning internally at the thought.

"Try not to sound too eager," She snorted out a laugh. "Is this Saturday all right for you?"

"Yeah, sure. Is Mum coming too?" I asked, hoping my Mum would. It was better with Mum there if that was even possible.

"Yeah, she's coming too." Rochelle confirmed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and chatted to Rochelle for a few minutes then let her get on with her day. I slumped on the couch and started to fill out my application form


End file.
